


Cuéntamelo

by OlivierCash



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Al parecer, a Spock la herida le hizo irse más de la lengua de lo que Kirk habría podido imaginar.





	Cuéntamelo

**Author's Note:**

> La serie de Star Trek le pertenece a Gene Roddenberry y este fic esta ambientado en las últimas películas, concretamente en la última de Star Trek Más Allá.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, resultaban pocas las ocasiones en las que lo había visto descansar. De normal era el otro quien se levantaba primero, quien madrugaba, quien asumía la difícil tarea de despertarlo. Resultó ser tan así, que podría haber contado con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones que, como esa, había sido él quien lo observaba mientras dormía.

Ojalá no hubiera ocurrido, ojalá la razón por la que estuviera descansando no fuera porque su vida había estado pendiente de un hilo hasta hacia media hora. Ojalá todo no se hubiera ido a la mierda en cuestión de minutos. 

Suspiró, desearía que el contemplar los sueños de su pareja fuera su distracción y la única preocupación que le rondaba la cabeza. Pero no lo era, ni mucho menos, al contrario, poseía una larguísima lista de preocupaciones de las que debía ocuparse. Eso si, al final acordaron trazar un plan una vez que Spock hubiera descansado un poco, su opinión era algo demasiado importante como para desecharla. Por ello acordaron dejarlo descansar y recuperarse un poco de la herida.

Se encontraba tan ensimismado contemplando a Spock y dándole vueltas al problema que tenía entre manos, que ni se dio cuenta de que Bones entró a la sala como si de un huracán se tratara.

—Tú, maldito malnacido —fueron las preciosas palabras que le dedicó—. Si salimos de esta te voy a coser a hyposprays— espetó enfadado.

Bones había aparecido para quedarse justo frente a sus narices y él no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era aquello que lo había enfurecido de esa manera. A lo mejor el que hubiera estrellado de nuevo la nave le afectó más de lo esperado o quien sabe qué. De todas maneras, lo mejor era dejarse de rodeos y preguntárselo sin más. Lo único que le incomodó fue pensar que Spock podría despertarse, le echó una ojeada para corroborar que seguía durmiendo. Todos salieron del lugar para relajarse un poco y dejar descansar al vulcano con más calma, a lo que él aprovechó para ofrecerse a quedarse con él vigilándolo y para que Bones lo perdiera un poco de vista, pasar tanto tiempo junto a Spock nunca le sentaba bien.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó sonriendo, tomándoselo de buen humor. Con todo lo ocurrido, por lo menos un enfado de Bones le podía resultar entretenido.

—Que le has ocultado a tu mejor amigo que sales con el duende verde.

Oh, mierda.

Mierda.

La cara que tuvo que poner en ese momento debió ser un poema, puesto que Bones le dedicó una sarcástica sonrisa, disfrutando de cierta manera esa cara de sorpresa que había logrado sacarle a su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —fueron las únicas palabras que le salieron a Kirk entre tartamudeos, aún incrédulo porque Bones se hubiera enterado de eso.

—Me lo contó tu novio.

Bien, eso estuvo a punto de provocarle un ataque al corazón y le hizo comprender lo mal que debió encontrarse Spock como para confesarle eso a Bones. Siendo precisamente él quien quería mantener la mayor discreción al respecto, o lo que viene a ser lo mismo, no decir ni pio.

—Él me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie —se excusó Kirk, no sabiendo muy bien cómo salir de esa.

—Pues ahora que lo sé, cuéntamelo.

Observó a Spock quien continuaba descansando, ajeno a la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Bones. Cuando se despertara, le daría mil y una razones lógicas para explicarle que durante esa confesión no se encontraba en sus cavales, algo de lo que era consciente. Y probablemente, por ello se molestaría porque le hubiera dado más razones al doctor. Pero Bones era su mejor amigo y ya lo sabía, así que de perdidos al rio. Y pensar que hasta hacía unas horas su mayor preocupación eran sus intenciones de dejar la Enterprise y el temor que le provocaba el imaginar cómo se lo tomaría el de sangre verde.

—No sabría explicarte como y entonces momentos no estoy como para darte muchísimos más detalles, pero sencillamente pasó —admitió Kirk—. En mi defensa diré, que Spock y Uhura lo dejaron hace más tiempo del que piensas… —desvarió un poco— y cuando lo dejaron, me lo contó y una cosa llevo a la otra…

—Vamos, que la dejó porque le gustabas y resultó que él te gustaba a ti.

—Básicamente.

El doctor asintió complacido y a decir verdad, él se sintió mejor con ese tema, como más tranquilo. Desde que todo comenzó, lo ocultaron, algo que Kirk no quería, pero al notar que Spock no estaba en su mejor momento e incluso en varias ocasiones su comportamiento le resultó extraño; decidió concederle la discreción que pidió. Le dolió no contárselo a Bones, era su amigo y sintió que tenía derecho a saberlo, por ello el poder habérselo dicho, el poder admitirlo delante de él, le quitó un gran peso de encima. Por fin alguien sabía que él y Spock estaban compartiendo algo más que una gran amistad.

Ese podría ser el último momento de relajación que tendría en horas, días o incluso su vida. Por lo que el poder estar ahí con su mejor amigo, soltándole un bombazo como ese entre alguna que otra broma resultó agradable. En menos de una hora tendría que volver al mundo real, a los problemas reales, a tener que salvar a su tripulación, a su futuro, a su falta del mismo. A que si todo saliera bien algo cambiaría, a que si sus planes seguían en marcha todo cambiaría entre él y Spock y a que no tenía ni idea de cómo se lo tomaría Spock y cómo eso afectaría a su relación. 

Entonces pensó que a lo mejor no tenía tantas ganas de dejar de volar, sin embargo, aún debía resolver muchos problemas como para dedicarle tiempo en ese preciso momento a ese problema en particular. Ya tendría tiempo para eso, se aseguraría de poder tener tiempo para eso.

—Me alegro de haber podido hablar del tema contigo, no te imaginas del peso que me he quitado de encima.

Bones sonrió ampliamente a esas palabras, incluso él podía ser capaz de disfrutar esos momentos, por sorprendente que pudiera resultar.

—Que sepas, que podría haber vivido felizmente sin saber que el Duende Verde y tú compartís una relación mucho más profunda de lo que sospechaba.

No pudo no reírse ante esas palabras.


End file.
